Mis mejores fotografías
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Kirishima deduce que las mejores fotografías que ha tomado Bakugou han sido echas cuando este ni siquiera se esfuerza, pero Bakugou tiene una explicación un poco más exacta (y cursi) / drabble


**Mis mejores fotografías**

 _Palabras: 644_

* * *

.

Kirishima observa las fotos que están guardadas en los álbumes de Bakugou, que son un montón en realidad, porque Bakugou ha estado escalando desde los diez años, y aunque diga que solo le gusta el alpinismo, se nota que también es bueno tomando fotos.

Hay atardeceres bonitos de hace un par de meses, también hay algún animal pequeño que llegó a capturar con la cámara cuando tenía trece años, y riachuelos que son tomados desde la cima de una montaña a mediodía. Incluso hay fotos de estrellas que iluminan el cielo nocturno y negro, decorándolo de tonos celestes y lilas. Para Kirishima, esas son las que más le gustan.

—¡Estás fotos son tan buenas! No sabía que eras tan buen fotógrafo, o que te gustara hacer esto —le comenta, mirándolo y sonriendo de lado.

Ambos están en la habitación de Katsuki, en su casa. Kirishima sentado en la cama y apoyado contra la pared, con Bakugou a su lado, quien está revisando las fotos que están dentro de la cámara y que todavía no ha llevado a imprimir.

Bakugou lo mira de costado, arqueando levemente una ceja.

—No es para tanto.

—Claro que sí, son muy lindas.

—Ni siquiera lo intento, realmente.

Kirishima ladea la cabeza.

—Bueno, en ese caso me gustaría ver una foto que en serio te esforzaras por tomar.

Se lo dice con una sonrisa cansada, aunque no lo mira. Es una sonrisa resignada, porque Katsuki a lo mejor no quiere adentrarse en el tema y Kirishima entiende, pero aun así su sonrisa es tan grande como las que siempre suele mostrar. Sin embargo, él no sabe cómo se ve en realidad, en ese momento. Por eso se sorprende cuando escucha el leve sonido de un clic a su lado. Cuando se gira encuentra a Katsuki apuntándole con la cámara, para luego fijarse y revisarla. Le muestra la fotografía que acaba de tomar.

La habitación está quedándose a oscuras, porque ya está anocheciendo, pero Kirishima ha seguido observando las fotos de los álbumes gracias a luz que entra por las mamparas abiertas de la habitación. Y a pesar de que la iluminación no parece la adecuada (en realidad no lo sabe con exactitud, él no conoce sobre esas cosas) la foto de Kirishima sonriendo se ve bien.

—Ehhh, Bakugou saca buenas fotos aunque ni siquiera lo intente ¿ah? —dice Kirishima, pensando en voz alta—. ¿Es otro de tus talentos ocultos?

—Nah, está foto se ve mejor que las demás porque tú estás en ella.

Kirishima lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Bakugou, por mientras, pone cara de quien acaba de darse cuenta de que pensó algo en voz alta también.

—¿D-De verdad?

—Siento que acabo de decir algo que no debía de-

Entonces Kirishima no lo deja terminar, porque se le tira encima, empujando a ambos en la cama, mandando a volar algunas fotos, y Bakugou ha logrado salvar la cámara por poco.

Se quedan ahí, inundados en silencio, con la habitación oscureciéndose poco a poco. Es posible que hayan estado en una situación así antes, o quizás no, pero Kirishima está muy seguro de que Bakugou se ha tenido que acostumbrar a los silencios que provocan ese tipo de situaciones. Y es raro, considerando lo ruidosos que son ambos juntos o separados.

Pero no es raro que después de unos segundos Kirishima quiera aferrarse más y más al cuerpo de Bakugou, y que él, sin más opción (y no es como si no quisiera) lo abrace de vuelta.

—¿Vas a tomarme un montón de fotos cuando vayamos a escalar este fin de semana, entonces?

Escucha a Bakugou resoplar de forma burlona contra su hombro, y sabe que quizás está sonriendo un poco, aunque no puede verlo.

—Eso no se pregunta —dice al cabo de nada, antes de empujarlo para besarlo—. De todos modos, son mis mejores fotos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 **Yo pensando:** _mmmmm quiero escribir algo de ellos, algo cortito antes de que empiece a escribir algo grande que estoy planeando, que no escribo nada desde la week de abril. Oh mira, una Dialogue prompt de Tumblr, oh se parece tanto a ellos, vamos a usarlos, sí sí síiiii_

El dialogo iba algo así:

 _Personaje A:_ ¡pero que fotos más lindas! No sabía que fueras tan buen fotógrafo

 _Personaje B:_ es porque no lo soy, está solo es bonita porque tú estás en ella

Asdfghjhgfd adoro escribir a Bakugou siendo cursi sin remedio, aunque no quiera, que decirles

En fin, gracias por leer :3

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3

.

 _PD: ¡Arriba los drabble random que salen de la nada! Y también arriba el deseo de querer hacerlos_


End file.
